Fangs, Snow and Silver Moons
by TheScottishHero123
Summary: As Silvermoon fights to keep her Clan safe, Fangpaw and Snowpaw try to keep a deadly secret from being revealed. Only the strongest shall make it through this winter. Rated T for battles


**This is the story using all the cats you created, hope you like it! Sorry everyone who sent in a cat after I did the second chapter(like Frostpetal, Sunfur, Sunflight and Dark Dragon) but here's a cookie anyway. And here's two cookies for anyone who's cat got in.**

**Allegiances:**

**BrambleClan-**

**Leader**- Thornstar- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**- Oakclaw- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**- Moonblaze- Silver/ White she-cat with golden eyes

_Apprentice, Mintleaf_

**Warriors-**

Hollystem- Black she-cat with crystal blue eyes

_Apprentice, Fangpaw_

Frostshine- White she-cat

Darkstorm- Black tom with red eyes and claws reinforced with fox teeth

Shadowheart- Black tom with red eyes and claws reinforced with fox teeth

Blackfang- Black tom with red eyes and claws reinforced with fox teeth

Tansynose- Dark grey she-cat with light amber eyes and a very pink nose

Rabbitclaw- Large white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices-**

Fangpaw- : Blue-grey tom with green eyes

**Queens-**

Waterdawn- A speckled grey and white she-cat with light blue eyes. Mother to Tigerscar's kits, Stonekit (a dark grey tom with a long tail and amber eyes), Destinykit ( a fluffy-tailed light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes) and Songkit (a light golden she-cat with green eyes and white paws)

**Lightning Clan**

**Leader-** Skystar- Rose coloured tom with a blue/grey underbelly, white stripes on his legs and muzzle and blue Eyes

**Deputy- **Shineheart- A calico she-cat, with beautiful silver eyes, and pure white claws

**Medicine Cat- **Silvermoon- Pretty silver she-cat with deep indigo eyes

**Warriors-**

Whitetail- White tom

Swiftfoot- Brown tabby she-cat

Darkspirit- Black tom with dark green eyes

Goldenheart- Golden she-cat with brown tabby markings and amber eyes

Whitefoot- Black tom with a white muzzle tail-tip, and paws and green eyes

Eaglestrike- Black and white tom with dark grey eyes

**Apprentices-**

Yellowpaw- Small, black tom with yellow eyes

Icepaw- White she-cat with light blue eyes

Rosepaw- Dark red she-cat with light green eyes

Snowpaw- Snowy white she-cat beautiful blue eyes

**Queens-**

Iceberry- Pale gray she-cat with lavender blue eyes. Pregnant with Whitefoot's kits

Gorgetail- white she-cat with pale brown tabby splotches, long legs and a long tail, gold eyes. Mother to Foxfire's kits, Reedkit (white with red splotches, blue eyes), Mistkit and Nightkit

**Prolouge**

A rose-coloured tom submerged from the large shadowy oak trees and into a dark clearing. It seemed to hold no animal life, with the exeption of the tom who had just entered. The full-moon was in the sky, joined by twinkling stars. There was an eerie silence hanging in the cool air. The tom lifted his head to the darkness that was the sky and yowled.

"Why am I here? Show me what I need to know!"

Instantly, a fierce wind broke out. It sent leaves and bracken soaring through the air. The tom had to close his eyes to make sure the debris wouldn't damage them. When he'd opened them again, a starry cat was standing in front of him. The starry figure gave the tom a solemn look, then said in a whispery voice:

"_When the cold and the sharp meet, only the glistening moon can put things right again."_

And the figure vanished, leaving the dumbstruck tom alone with his thoughts.

**~ Silvermoon ~**

_Silvermoon plodded through the thick layer of snow that covered the ground. Snow-dusted pines towered over the slim silver she-cat as she moved through the icy unknown terain. As she looked into the distance she could she large mountains. They resembled large fangs, protruding from the ground. The pointy tips were covered in a thick layer of snow. As she stared up at __the mountains in wonder, a whispery voice was heard:_

"_When the cold and the sharp meet, only the glistening moon can put things right again."_

Silvermoon awoke with a jolt, her heart pounding in her chest. It took a while to come to her senses, and realise she was lying in her den intead of in a pine forest. She yawned and stretched out, gazing outside of her den. She saw, with disapointment, that the camp had been covered in snow, as a result from last night's heavy snowfall. She looked over to the fresh-kill pile, remembering she had gone last night without eating something. She was dismayed to see that the pile was nearly empty, apart from a rotting starling almost covered with snow. She wondered if the warriors would find anything bigger to eat until Newleaf.

"Silvermoon!" called a strong voice belonging to a tom, interupting the medicine cat's thoughts, "We need you!"

Silvermoon reluctantly walked out of her den into the freezing snow. It was a lot thicker than it looked, and it reached up to her belly.

The tom who had called was Skystar, the leader of LightningClan. He was staring into the warriors den gloomily, with heavy sorrow in his eyes. Silvermoon was about to ask why, but then she noticed something that she hadn't payed attention to before. There were continuous rattling coughs coming from the den.

_Not Greencough, not already! _She thought franticly. As she hurried into the den she was instantly overcome by the strong smell of sickness. She looked around the den, trying to find the victim of the illness. Shineheart had been the one coughing , she was the deputy to the clan and also Skystar's mate.

Silvermoon padded over to her and studied her closely.

"Silvermoon! I feel really bad!" moaned Shineheart. Her voice was dry and raspy, she definitely was sick, and really badly.

"Come to my den, " decided Silvermoon.

_Maybe I still have some catmint from Greenleaf, _thought Silvermoon and she led the sick deputy into her den.

**I know it's short. I think that I'll make Songkit a main, she's very interesting.**


End file.
